Distraction
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Sequel to Pathetic & Back in Place. Drew McIntyre confronts John Morrison about what's been going on between them. *SLASH* Written by: Crystal


**Distraction**

Drew sat in his locker room, lost in thought. His head hadn't been right ever since that night with Morrison in the hotel room. He was straight as hell, but there was something about Morrison that never failed to turn his head. He really thought that the initial attack on Morrison in the locker room would have taken care of any urges he was having. He thought he was fine, but then Morrison had to come to him to seek his own revenge, and it started all over again. What irritated Drew more than anything else was how Morrison was acting. He walked around like nothing had happened at all. When he would pass Drew, there was no glance, no arrogant grin, nothing. It was like he had completely dismissed Drew. The strange thing was, before Morrison had left that night, there was a look in his eyes that Drew had never seen from him. He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't cockiness, or even satisfaction. Nevertheless, Drew had to find out what was going on. He couldn't sit and stew about it any longer.

Morrison walked through the hallway to his locker room. His mind barely focused on what he was doing. He'd gone through the motions of the match, but his head was elsewhere. Which really wasn't a good thing. For a second he hoped the match didn't look like shit. He pushed open his locker room door, then sat down on the bench. It was getting harder and harder to keep his inner feeling bottled up. He was really trying to push Drew from his mind, it was the last thing he needed right now. His career was beginning to take off and he had no time for distractions. He should have just left things as they were with Drew, but his ego had gotten the better of him. Once he had gotten into it with Drew in the hotel, something had changed. He tried his hardest not to let Drew see it. He sincerely hoped he had succeeded. He knew avoiding him at shows would have been the worst thing, so he didn't. Whenever Drew was around he acted as if nothing had happened. It was starting to get to the point, that he had to force Drew out of his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to change the focal point in his mind.

Drew left his locker room, uncaring that he hadn't even showered yet. His mind was focused on one thing. He had to find out what was going on with Morrison before he drove himself insane. He moved through the backstage area, trying to remember where Morrison's locker room was at. He took a few wrong turns before finding the right hallway. He stopped in front of Morrison's door, contemplating whether to knock or just walk right in.

"What am I doing?" He mumbled to himself. It really wasn't like him at all, but he hadn't been thinking rationally for awhile now.

Drew pushed the door to Morrison's locker room open,and stalked inside. Morrison looked up at him, a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Morrison asked, getting up to face Drew.

"What's wrong with you?" Drew asked stepping closer, "Why aren't you all smug and arrogant after what you did to me?"

"Do I really need to be?" Morrison arched an eyebrow, "I think I got my point across, I see no need to rub it in."

Drew raked his hand through his hair, clearly irritated.

"Would it make you feel better if I was? Because I can be, I can make you feel like total shit if that's what you really want Drew." Morrison grew a bit bolder, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"I can't take this anymore..." Drew said quietly as he looked into Morrison's eyes.

Morrison's eyes softened a bit as they looked back into Drew's.

"What?" Morrison inquired, trying desperately to hold back the feelings that were threatening to flood him.

Drew knew his words spoke volumes to his actual feelings. He really couldn't take it anymore. Morrison looked so gorgeous standing there in front of him. It didn't matter he was still covered in sweat from the match he just had, that his hair was a frizzled mess. Drew had to have him again. Rational thought thrown to the wind, Drew grabbing Morrison kissing him hard on the lips. Morrison gasped at first, but then fully engaged Drew's probing tongue. Drew guided them back to the wall, pressing Morrison against it, his mouth feeding hungrily on Morrison's. Drew broke the kiss, to move to Morrison's neck.

"I can't fight it anymore." Drew's voice made Morrison shiver. Drew's hand's moved along Morrison's sides, "What the fuck have you done to me?"

Unable to find an answer, Morrison grabbed Drew's hair, pulling him in for another hungry kiss. He whimpered feeling Drew grind his hips against him. Hands and lips were growing more frantic, moving over each others bodies. Drew's hands managed to find the belt on Morrison's pants. He started to unbuckle it, as Morrison's hand massaged Drew's aching cock through his pants. Drew ripped the belt from Morrison's pants, tossing it aside. He slid a hand into Morrison's pants, wrapping it around Morrison's cock.

"Fuck." Morrison whimpered as Drew slowly stroked him.

Morrison began edging Drew's tights down, slowly freeing his cock. Drew groaned as his cock gained freedom. Drew reluctantly pulled his hand away from Morrison's cock, to slide the pants down. Drew pressed against Morrison again, a shear need to feel their bodies together. Morrison nipped and bit his way up Drew's neck, gasping at the sweet sensation of their cocks rubbing together.

"Drew." Morrison said breathlessly, "Not here..."

Drew looked at Morrison and followed his eyes, toward the shower. A slow smirk slid across Drew's face, making Morrison shudder. Drew pulled away, eagerly shedding his clothes, just as Morrison did, the both of them leaving a path of boots, and clothes to the shower. Morrison reached the shower first, he turned on the hot water, moaning softly as it slid over his body. He turned to face Drew, still standing under the hot spray. Drew nearly came on the spot as he looked over Morrison. His wet hair framed his face, the water cascading down his chest, over his delicious abs, down to his rock hard cock. Drew moved then, meeting Morrison under the hot spray, their bodies melding once more. Drew's lips leaving a trail of fire along Morrison's neck, his hand slowly sliding down Morrison's stomach, till he reached his goal. He wrapped his hand around Morrison's cock, that act alone making Morrison's hips arch towards the contact.

"Mmm Drew." Morrison drawled, as his hands moved over Drew's body, " So fucking hot." His hand moved lower, his fingertips gently gliding along Drew's shaft. The lightest touch and Drew's entire body shuddered with need.

"Please." Drew whimpered, his body aching for Morrison's touch.

Morrison took the initiative this time, moving Drew back against the shower wall, then wrapping his hand around Drew's cock. Drew moaned into his ear as Morrison slowly worked his cock. Drew's head fell back against the wall, Morrison's hands making him lose all thought. Drew was so lost in the feeling he never noticed Morrison grabbing the soap and pouring it into his free hand. He whimpered when Morrison's had left his cock, the loss of sensation bringing him back to reality for just a bit. He looked down to see Morrison sliding his soapy hand along his own cock. Drew groaned as his cock twitched. Watching Morrison pleasure himself was a thing of beauty. Drew ache grew unbearable at the small groans and moans Morrison was making, clearly putting on a show for Drew's benefit.

Drew grabbed him then, switching their positions, leaving Morrison's back to the wall. He grabbed Morrison's hands, pinning them over his head, and he pressed his entire body against Morrison. He ground his cock against Morrison's slick one, moaning loudly at the slick feeling of it.

"You're so fucking hot John, I can't stand it. I have to feel it, feel you. You're body against me..." He ground their cocks together again, "Your cock throbbing against mine. Fuck!"

Drew buried his head in Morrison's shoulder as he moved against him again and again. He wanted it so bad, he knew he didn't even have to fuck Morrison to get off. The sheer feel of his body, the sounds the sweet friction was bring out of him, the look of pure lust in his eyes. One, if not all of those, would be his undoing.

"Oh god Drew, I'm gonna come," Morrison's movement became frantic, rubbing himself shamelessly against Drew. He wanted to come so badly, it mattered little that he was acting like a cat in heat.

Drew freed one of Morrison's hands and grabbed his hair, yanking Morrison's head to look up at him.

"Then fucking come for me. Shoot all over my cock." Drew nearly growled it, his own control slipping away.

Morrison's hand came down wrapping around both of their cocks, holding them tight together. Drew gasped, thrusting hard against Morrison. The tight heat of Morrison's fist his own undoing. Drew came hard, his body arching against Morrison's again and again. The sound and feel pushed Morrison over the edge, as he came hard all over Drew's cock, and his own hand.

"Yeah that's it." Drew drawled into Morrison's ear, "So fucking hot when you come for me."

Morrison shuddered against Drew, his body reacting to Drew's words. Morrison's hand slipped away from their cocks, as he looked up at Drew. Drew couldn't help himself, he brought his hands up, framing Morrison's face, indulging in another kiss.

"How do you do that to me?" Drew whispered against Morrison's lips.

"Do what?" Morrison said still breathless.

"Make me fucking want you when I'm completely straight. God..." Drew's hands slowly slid along Morrison's face. "You're so fucking beautiful John."

Morrison blushed slightly. People would always tell him how good he looked, but when Drew said it that way it was different. There was real emotion behind it, and Morrison could feel it.

"Must be the same thing you do to me." Morrison replied, "I haven't felt this way about a man in awhile." Morrison's expression changed then, becoming a bit sad.

Drew arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" He moved them back under the spray of the shower, letting the warm water cleanse their bodies.

Morrison sighed, "I just," He looked up into Drew's eyes, "I don't know if we can do this right now. I mean my career is going somewhere. You're the IC champ. Can we really afford this distraction right now?"

"Distraction?' Drew's voice sounded a bit hurt and angry. He turned and walked out of the shower. Morrison quickly turned the water off and followed him out.

"Drew, I didn't mean it like that?"

"Is that really all I am to you? A fucking distraction?" Drew said angrily as he reached down for his trunks. He slipped them on, not caring his was still wet from the shower.

Morrison grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist, as he walked over to Drew. "Listen, You are more than a distraction Drew. Like I told you in there, I haven't felt this way in awhile." He grabbed Drew's hand, "Look at me Drew." Drew sighed looking into Morrison's eyes. "I meant that, I really like you Drew. I enjoy being with you. I merely meant that there is a lot going on in our careers right now, plus the draft is coming up, we might not even end up on the same show."

"I know." Drew sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just really confused right now. This whole thing is kind of weird for me. I was never with a man until that first time with you." He looked away from Morrison becoming ashamed of what he did that night. "I'm sorry about that too. My anger got the better of me, I shouldn't have done that to you."

Morrison reached up touching Drew's face, "It's OK. The strange part is, if you hadn't we wouldn't be standing here."

"Well, that and you coming after me." Drew replied, "You know at first I was fighting you the best I could," He looked down at Morrison, "But you were so god damn sexy, it was hard for me to keep in that frame of mind."

Morrison grinned darkly, "I know."

"You kind of did get your revenge with that. You fucked my head up that's for sure." Drew replied, "But I see your point. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Drew, I really don't. I guess we'll have to see what happens over the next couple weeks."

"Yeah," Drew went over and grabbed his boots, He sat on the bench, and slipped them on loosely tying them. He got up walking over to Morrison. "I, I guess I should go."

"I suppose", Morrison replied, pouting a bit.

"God, stop that." Drew bent down his lips grazing Morrison's as he whispered, "you're so fucking adorable." Drew kissed him then, getting one last taste of Morrison's sweet lips. Drew pulled away leaving Morrison a bit bereft.

"Goodbye John." Drew said as he opened the door and left.

Morrison sighed, sinking down onto the bench. He hoped these next few weeks they would be able to figure out what they were going to do. He hoped against hoped that neither of them would get drafted away. So many things could get in their way, making it so they would barely see each other again.


End file.
